


Passing Time

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Waiting for jobs from the Carta is boring. Leske and Brosca can find much better ways to spend their time.
Relationships: Female Brosca/Leske (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whereismywarden (PearOh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/gifts).



Working for the Carta is hours of spine tingling excitement and fear while you complete a job and then hours of boredom while you wait for the next job to be handed out.

It's currently one of the in between times and Leske is as bored as he's ever been.

"We could always find something else to do." Brosca suggests, an upwards quirk of her lips letting Leske know exactly what she's thinking.

He brightens up before he gives Rica a sideways glance. "Your sister would kill me," he mutters quietly.

Not quietly enough as Rica looks up from whatever she is sewing. "Leske, I wasn't objecting to your chosen past-time. My sister is quite capable of making a 'no' very permanent if she isn't interested. I was objecting to you using the table in the front room."

"You weren't due back, said you'd be staying with your mysterious patron and mother was firmly ensconced in a tavern." Brosca points out.

Rica raises one delicate eyebrow. "There is a bed in the back room and we even have a door separating the two rooms."

"Wait till your patron wants to fuck somewhere that's not a bed and see how much you care then." Brosca says with a sweet smile as she reaches out to tow Leske out the room. He swears he catches a blush on Rica's cheeks before he's dragged out the front door.

She ducks down the first alleyway, making a sharp turn at the bottom and stepping back into the nearly hidden nook created by a shifted block of stone. Leske follows, crowding her back against the wall. "I like the way you think," he mutters into her neck, one hand pulling her tunic up to find the tie for her breeches underneath.

"I have good ideas some of the time," she replies, her arms wrapping around him as she turns her head to kiss him.

He hums into the kiss, before grabbing onto her braid and tugging until she tilts her head back to let him pay attention to her neck as he works at her breeches tie with his other hand. He finally gets the tie undone and slips a hand between her legs. 

She presses into him, a rough moan escaping her before she puts a hand across her face, muffling her cries. 

He snickers and rubs over her clit again, watching the way she twitches under his ministrations and the way he can feel her slicking up, her cunt more than ready for whatever he wants to do today.

"Leske, we're gonna get caught if you don't sodding get on with it," she mutters, before burying her face into his neck to stop herself from attracting the entirety of Dark Town's attention when he slides two fingers inside her, slowly enough he can feel her low exhalation of air more than he can hear it.

"If we get caught it'll be because you scream loud enough to bring the guard down here," he says with a snort of laughter as she reaches a hand round and slaps his ass. It's not very effective through the leather he's wearing. "Ooooh, kinky."

"Leske, shut the fuck up and fuck me!"

He snickers, complying before she gets more creative with her encouragement. She likes it slightly more rough, and he happily obliges, curling his fingers with each thrust until her back arches. Her arms wrap around his neck, legs clamping tight on his waist and he huffs as he has to drive a shoulder into her to stop them both ending up on the floor. 

"Little warning next time," he mutters, carelessly brushing his thumb over her clit. Her entire body jerks.

"Leske, Stone help you if you don--," she trails off into panting curses as he adds a third finger, "...ancestors stone bollocks!"

He drinks in the sight of her, head thrown back to rest against the crumbling stone as he starts fucking her again. He seems to have finally found a way to shut her up. He leans in, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin and she manages a choked whimper, her hands are flexing, pulling at his shirt where she's grabbed handfuls of fabric.

He brushes his thumb over her clit again. The next moan almost sounds like his name. He grins and does it again. Another whimper of sound near his ear. He could keep her waiting like this for a while. If they weren't hidden in an alleyway he would. Instead he presses deeper and her breath hitches, body rocking into his movements until she stiffens in his arms.

"If you don't stand up I'm going to drop you," he says after a few breaths and she's made no move to let him go.

"You drop me, we won't be going to find somewhere a little more private so I can suck your cock."

"Round to you," he murmurs. "Can we go somewhere with a door that locks?"


End file.
